Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave: The Coyote's Sorrow
by JiroKawakuma29
Summary: Another standalone POV story of Jiro Kawakuma based on my fanfic "Operation Second Wave" this story focuses on Koro-sensei's final hour before the class will do the sacrificial way by executing Koro-sensei. I know you have a lots of questions that why it's so different from the original, take note, this is Fanfic OC, some stories are still on progress or haven't made yet.


**Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave**

**(Jiro Kawakuma's POV)**

**The Coyote's Sorrow**

After we witnessed the bloody battle between our teacher and his student, and we lost one of our classmates including me… My left chest was impaled after I'd fought and shielded myself to protect the girl that I must protect no matter what costs because I love her. But suddenly a miracle happened, our teacher had still able to bring back Kayano back to life including me as well, After he healed both of us, I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my close pals, Shino, Kaoru, Sugino, Justice, and Hinano staring at me, I blinked my eyes slowly groaning.

Shino: _"Jiro?"_

Jiro: _"Huh? Ano? (What?)"_

Shino:_"Are you alright?"_

Jiro: _"What happened to me?"_

Shino: _"Koro-sensei revived you."_

Jiro: _"Revive? Was I dead?"_

Sugino: _"Yeah, glad that you're back in one piece."_

Kimura: _"I thought you're really gone this time, bro."_

I hold my left chest, no pain, I also realized that the open wound on my right chest is gone, except that my right glove and left part of my jacket are stained with blood but I feel like nothing happened to me except I suddenly remember some details that I saw my younger brother again and told me something when I saw him again in afterlife, but then suddenly someone called my name then a tight hug, it's Hinano, she's sobbing silently on my shoulder, probably that she's really happy to see me that I'm alive.

Hinano: "_I thought you'd already gone…"_

Jiro: "_It's alright Hinano, I'm alright."_

Shino: "_You know she's crying a lot since you died on her arms."_

Then following, sir Karasuma with Irina approach and stare at me for few seconds, he sighs and it appears his eyes showing signs that he had tears as well.

Karasuma: "_I'm so worried to you, Jiro."_

Jiro: _"Tito… (Uncle)"_

Irina: _"You know, Karasuma almost cried for you, he was really worried after we found you dead next to Kayano, but it seems that you're still alive in one piece." _

Jiro:_ "Ma'am? Well… I guess so…"_

Karasuma: _"I'm okay. The matter is that you are still here but hoping Rene or William didn't saw that from the drone circling around us. Please don't scare us again Jiro." _

Jiro: "_Sorry po tito…" _

I took my head bow for a short period as I felt the regret from him. I stand up to see Kayano, I heard and saw Nagisa is holding her shoulders from behind which appears he's really happy to see her that she's alive in one piece. And I was relieved to find out that she's alive as well,

Nagisa: "_Kayano, thank goodness you're alive!"_

Kayano: _"Nagisa… Jiro? Wait, what happened on your clothes?"_

Jiro:_ "Uhm... Long story it was- [Oh shit. No.]"_

While I was about to explain what happened to me, my sentence was interrupted when realized that Kaede's chest are exposed, I yelped in shocked and immediately looked away.

Kayano: "_Ne? What's the matter?"_

Nagisa: _"Uhm… Kayano?" _ Nagisa pointing Kayano's chest while looking away

Kayano: "_H-Huh? My-"_

She realized that her chest is exposed because her uniform was torn apart, she went panicked and immediately covered her chest with her arms in embarrassing expression. "_Uhm… Guys?" _ I said, then the rest of the guys immediately looked away from Kaede except that Taiga keeps staring at her chest. What a really green minded guy. Good thing that Meg is next to him so he grabbed his head to move it away as if she's going to snap his neck if he dared to stare on her on that condition. Then Itona approaches her to see the problem, that she's really exposed to coldness due to her torn off clothes, but there's one gentleman approaches to help her, it's Hiroto, he took off his jacket to let Kaede wear it, but as soon that now everything is alright, we took a glance at our teacher and give him thanks, but unfortunately, he collapses then plops onto the solid ground, we gasped abruptly. I shouted "_Sir Koro!_" then immediately approaches to him then kneel down to look closely on his face if he's still okay, "_Pwew… What a beat..._" he said softly. It appears that he used all of his remaining energy that he has to revive Kaede and I that causes him to be exhausted. Then our class president (Yuma) spoke to inform us that we're almost out of time, the UH-60s and MQ-9 of JTF's Task Force Eagle Sun are still circling around the earth shield to monitor the situation inside and there are no signs of leaving at all which makes me wonder if dad or grandpa saw that entire scene earlier that thought that I was killed by Monster Reaper. I looked at my smartwatch to check the time, it's 23:40, only 20 minutes before 0000 hrs and so the satellite weapon (Spear of Heaven) will able to fire towards Koro-sensei again to end him once for all before he's able to self-destruct… Or to took our chance, even though he already told us that it's only 1% chance that he will self-destruct, but still, as Yuma asked "_Who wants to save Koro-sensei?_", my fellow students immediately raised their hands, some others slowly with slight emotions, even the others who still want to kill him, including myself, I slowly stand up then raised my hand while my eyes covered by shadows, soon after Yuma said to put down our hands this time I asked "_Then so… Who wants to kill… Sir Koro?_", stuttering and a bit emotional, everyone slowly raised their hands but this time with their emotions. After the decision was made to finish him, there's only one crucial problem, "_Who will do it?_", and of course they all looking at me because they assuming that I could do it, except no, I refused to kill him so instead I choose Nagisa to do it, but unfortunately he refused as well.

Jiro: "_Ano? (What?) Why? Why can't you do it?"_

Nagisa: "_I would like to but… It's better if you will do it instead."_

Jiro: _"I… I don't understand."_

Nagisa: _"Your mission is to kill Koro-sensei, right? You're the one who told me before that you came here to accomplish your mission and gain your honor. It's your kill, Jiro. Not me."_

Jiro: _"Pero…"_

Then Shino and Kaoru join in to convince me that Nagisa has a point

Shino: _"He's right, Jiro."_

Jiro: _"Shino?"_

Shino: _"You're the one who said, if we didn't make it in time to save Koro-sensei, otherwise you're going to take control of this and finish once for all, remember?" _

Jiro: _"Demo… I still can't…"_

Kaoru: _"Jiro, you're the one of the oldest students here among me and Shino, you're a soldier, right? Do it what's best for us." _

Kimura: _"I agree with them bro!" _

Sugino:_"They are right!" _

Jiro: _"Min'na… Salamat… I'll do it."_

As soon as I put out my tomahawk then looks at it to take a stand on my decision, I sighed softly and accept the fact that Nagisa, Kaoru, and Shino have a point that I must do it instead of them. Then so, as I command everyone with Yuma's help to grab all Koro-sensei's tentacles to prepare for his execution, Rio asked if it's really necessary to do this although he's already incapacitated and he made his choice to put him out of misery, Koro-sensei replied to her that he's more worried if she's not holding his tentacle tightly. I asked a last question to Koro-sensei if this is his final answer:

Jiro: "_Is this the only way for you sir? … To die?"_

Koro-sensei: "_Just like what Nagisa, Shino, and Kaoru told you, you were here because of your mission to assassinate me and your future to become a soldier, don't waste everything what you've done through this year, you've come along so far. And remember, I've doing this to all of you and to you all's future. There's no way reason to go back, young soldier._"

At some point, I went speechless as I felt stunned after I heard that from him, totally blanked, so instead I just nod at him, then Koro-sensei suddenly called Kaoru, and probably it has something to do with his father and his mission to be captured alive.

Jiro: _"I know your father wanted me to be kept alive from his behalf right?"  
_Kaoru: _"… Hai… But now that you have to die, I don't even know what would father's reaction if he finds out that we killed you rather than capturing you."_

Koro-sensei: _"Wait… There's another way if your father wants me."_

Kaoru: _"What is it?"_

Koro-sensei: _"Jiro."_

Jiro: _"Sir?"_

Koro-sensei: _"Will you cut this tentacle for me please? Make it short cut."_

Jiro: _"Po?"_

Koro-sensei: _"Just do it."_

Jiro: _"…WILCO."_

I slowly cut his tentacle using my tomahawk as Koro-sensei told me, it was still wriggling when I hold it, but I wasn't scared not to let it go.

Koro-sensei: "_Put my tentacle in the specimen bottle, then give it to Kaoru."_

Jiro: _"Yes sir. Manami."_

Okuda: _"H-Hai. I have one here, but I'm not sure if it would fit"_

I take Manami's bottle, then I carefully put his wriggling tentacle inside the specimen bottle, then I gave it to Kaoru, but at some point, Kaoru is not really sure if he should take it or not.

Kaoru: _"Koro-sensei… I don't think I can accept thi-"_

Koro-sensei: _"Don't mind about it. My first priority will always be my students. Don't hesitate, just please take it as my gift."_

Kaoru: _"But… I don't want to fill his lust for knowledge any further than now…"_

Koro-sensei: _"There is always a way to turn things around, Kaoru. An assassin knows not only one plan. I know you'll be able to do it."_

At some point, Kaoru was silent for a second, but it seems that he was convinced after what Koro-sensei advised to him, so he nods and said "_Thank you._"

Shino: "_Kaoru, do you think your father would accept that thing?"_

Kaoru: "_Whatever it takes to make father not disappoint."_

Jiro: "_Uhm… Kaoru, you better sure what your father is planning to that tentacle, please do hope that he will use it for the good benefit."_

Kaoru: _"Sure… I'll see what I can do, and thanks."_

He asked to his fellow teachers if there would be last words for him, firstly he asked ma'am Irina if why don't want to join with the students so she can also claim the reward money, but Irina refused it and she doesn't care anymore about the reward money, it's all between us students and him. Then, sir Karasuma take some last words from him too, and although he expressed his experienced about annoying bonding with him, he also thanked him and says "Farewell… Koro-sensei". That was the first time that he called his name…

10 minutes left before 0000 hrs, the students have already gathered around our teacher and grabbed all the tentacles tightly, as I kneel down on top of Koro-sensei's torso while Kaoru and Shino grabbed the left part of his tentacles, Koro-sensei puts out his roll book to take the final attendance for us, but suddenly an awkward happened, he started to panic that there might be a student who didn't come, because if it was, he rather killed himself. We're a bit annoyed so we shouted "_Then do it already!_", but he just took it only as a joke, then so… The final attendance begins. My head is facing on his necktie of his chest waiting, I started to hear him calling the names sorted by seat numbers and at some point, I can hear my fellow students silently whimpering and sobbing, while he calling our names, he also took his final speech, my tears just suddenly come out as I overhear Hinano is starting to sob after her name was called, I took a glance at her, my tears on my left eye weep, but I looked away and focus then wipe my tears unnoticed, then soon after, I overheard my best pal's name.

"_Yamamoto, Shino_",

"_Present…_",

Then soon after, he said these words "_I would be so happy, I could die._", my emotions start to roll up again, until he called my name,

"_Kawakuma, Jiro_"

"_Sir…_"

My tears start to come out again but able to hold it back by gritting my teeth then frowns.

"_Himura, Kaoru"_

"_I'm here…_"

I can sense that he's also having emotions too but not obviously… Yet.

5 minutes left before 0000 hrs, as he finally completed the final attendance, Koro-sensei put out his final words before he will be executed by me readying my tomahawk, as he said "_I'm so happy. To be killed by you all. From one traveler to another._", then a black silence occurred for seconds before the execution begins, as I point the blade of my tomahawk, I aimed it towards Koro-sensei's necktie where the heart is located.

"_This is it… His time has come… To finish him once for all…"_.

As soon as I am about to swing my tomahawk, my hands gone suddenly felt paralyze, I couldn't move but only shaking, I could even hear my heartbeats beating, it's so loud and fast, I'm feeling nervous.

"_My hands! I… I couldn't move them… It's shaking… And my heart... It's beating so loud, it's so fast… Kinakabahan ako… Parang hindi ko… Hindi ko sya kayang tapusin… (I'm so nervous… I think I can't… I can't kill him…)"_

I don't want to fill my hands with blood, I mean not like this, but I had to do it. But because of being nervous and pressure, I started to lost composure, my emotions are going and lost my control myself, I suddenly closed my eyes, rise up my arms with my tomahawk and yelled "_PATAWAD! (I'M SORRY!)_", but as soon as I'm going to stab his chest I suddenly felt something touches on my neck, it was soft and gentle, I abruptly stopped and slowly opened my eyes mumbling until I saw that his tentacle is touching my neck, because of his tentacle attach on my neck I feel calm again as I stared at our teacher he pulls back his tentacle and puts out a final advice to me:

Koro-sensei: _"Don't yell Jiro. And don't be sorry if you're going to kill me._

Jiro: _"Pero... Pero… (But… But…) I really can't kill you, sir!"  
_Koro-sensei: _"Jiro… It's okay… Just take a deep breath… Relax… Then smile."_

His voice was really warm and calm and he's still able to smile although he's facing his death, and because of those words my tears starts to come out whimpering as my emotions start to roll up, my mind begins to play all about the good bonding days with him, it won't stop from the day I met him all the way here, I tried to stop my sobbing and tears and face it that Koro-sensei needs to go, but before I could kill him, I asked him for a final favor.

Jiro: "_Sir Koro… Can I ask you a one last request…? Kung okay lang (If it's okay) to take a farewell speech for you?"_

Koro-sensei: _"Sure… Go ahead, Jiro."_

Jiro: _"Thank you… Koro-sensei, before we say "goodbye"... I just want to say: thank you, that you taught us so much from here and now, without you, we won't be able to become good students, even though we were naughty, noisy, and sometimes became irresponsible, I'm so happy that we'd done so many things so well with you and to my fellow students together. You treated us like real children and we treated you as our real parent, you helped us to learned, and we helped you back, you always here to protect us no matter what cost, we argued each other once, but you came here to fix the dispute between other students, even though we tried our best to kill you, but the love dominates it, if you're not here, we wouldn't able to reach all the way here. I'm so happy that I've become part of this class and this mission, and I'm so glad that I've had made lots of pals like you. I love you all, and we love you too Koro-sensei, I will not forget everything when we spend our time with you together, I will not forget the day that you saved my life twice and taking care of me when I was sick... Thanks for everything... Maraming salamat... at... Paalam... (Thank you… and… Goodbye…) Sir Koro...", _

As my tears continues to roll gently staring at our teacher, he slowly nods with his big smile.

"_You too Jiro… Farewell._"

My fellow classmates started to cry a little and shed their tears, then my best pal Shino raised her hand and she would like to take a farewell speech for him as well.

Shino: _"Koro-sensei… Can I take a farewell speech too…?"_

Jiro: _"Hai… Go on, Shino."_

Shino: "_T-Thank you… Sensei, I would like to say thank you too! Without you, I won't be able to become disciplined and educated student, I didn't regret myself that I joined in this class, I've met so many friends in this class, and I'm so grateful that I've become part of this class, and I'm so happy that we have a greatest teacher in the world like Koro-sensei! __I'm glad that I met you and Class 3-E. The time I spent here with everyone. I'll forever cherish it in my heart. I'm truly grateful. Farewell... Koro-sensei__."_

He nods as well and said "_You too Shino… Goodbye too…_", after our final farewell speech for Koro-sensei, I finally began the execution and it's only 30 seconds to go before the time sets to 0000 hrs, as I hold my tomahawk firmly grasp it, I slowly pushed my tomahawk towards Koro-sensei's chest, it pierced from his tie, to his skin all the way inside his heart. As I finally stabbed Koro-sensei, he begins to glow, indicating that he's dying, but as soon as he glowed, he remained to keep his signature smile to us, he's dying with happiness and joy and I could barely hear from my mind saying: "_Congratulations on your graduation…_",he completely to glow yellow lit, his body began to disappear, my tears start to flow again but rapidly as soon I couldn't feel his body on my knees anymore, the whole place gone bright in yellow, his body is purely disintegrating and turning into tiny yellow speckles like fireflies. I tried to touch those then looked at my hands but nothing. I looked up in the sky and witnessing all the yellow speckles begin to rise up gently towards the night sky and crescent moon, but as soon it reached to the sky, it begins to disappear… One by one… The yellow light is gone and turns back to darkness again. Finally, it's 0000 hrs, March 13th, I looked on the ground and then I saw my fellow students begin to shed tears, I saw his remaining, his damaged black academic robe was the only left along with his necktie etched with yellow crescent but his body is no longer there, my emotions have reached to the limit, my tears won't stop falling anymore and about to release it all, as I know that he's really gone, he left us… Until I hear Nagisa's cry, he is the first one who cried, it was really loud then following of my classmates' grief, my tears continue to fall overhearing their sorrow, I kept trying to hold back but it's no use anymore so… I cried… Cried a lot… My tears continue to flow rapidly, I held my chest firmly grasp it with my right hand, like I can feel the deep pain inside my heart. My heart is crying inside and suffering a lot of pain, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't even control it, my tears keep coming out from my eyes rapidly, I cried even louder along with Nagisa. I still couldn't believe that he's really gone in existence… I couldn't accept his death… He didn't deserve a death warrant, as I continue my sorrow, I shouted:

_"BAKIT!? Why do you have to go!?_ _I know that my mission is to eliminate you but I wasn't ready for you to leave us behind... I really want you to stay alive, but you insisted to be killed… Hindi ko ginustong mawala ka… (I didn't even choose to lose you…) I forgot to tell you that I've done so many mistakes and troubles that sometimes I disrespected you and had bad manners around you… I couldn't apologize to you now that you're gone… I'm so sorry... Patawad… Patawad talaga… (I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…) Sir Koro…"._

It's already midnight, 10 minutes later; as our grief and sorrow continue, while I'm still grieving over his death, I suddenly felt a buzz coming inside my pocket, and it's my smartphone, I put out my smartphone inside my pocket to check who's calling, it's my dad and he's with grandpa, I answered the phone and he asked me if we confirm the kill, but I went blank for few seconds, then he asked me again, I answered them that we confirm the kill along with my tears, my dad and grandpa are so happy to hear it that we confirm it which indicates that I'd finally accomplished my mission, but at some point; they hear my tears, they really thought that I am having tears of joy, but no, but still I lied myself to them, but before I hang up the phone, they also told me that he will inform it to the US President to announce that the threat has been neutralize and the earth is now safe, as I hang up and put my smartphone back inside my pocket, my best pal Shino just approached to me and ask who am I talking with.

Jiro: "_My dad and grandpa_"

Shino: "_What did you say to your them?_"

Jiro: "_I told him that… Wala na sya... (He's gone…) He's already gone, Shino!"_

I began to cry again then hugged my best pal, as she hugged me back, she also cried with me. But soon after minutes of crying, our tears and sorrow were slowly to cease, my tears finally ceased, I looked at my pals to see if they are still crying or not, then I looked at Koro-sensei remains, I stand up and stare at it blankly. I sighed, looked up at the night sky of the crescent mood and said "_Peace to the fallen… Koro-sensei."_. I approached to my fellow students one by one to see them if they are fine now, some have wiped their tears and told me that they were okay, but as soon as I approached to Hinano, she is still crying, and I know that she's still not okay, so I tried to pat her shoulder and tell that it's all over.

Jiro: "_It's alright… It's all over..." _

Hinano: _"He's… He's gone… I can't believe that he's really gone…"_

She immediately hugged me following of her continuous sobbing, I rubbed her back to comfort her so she can stop crying.

Jiro: "_He made his choice, Hinano. there's nothing we can do about it… Although it's really unacceptable and painful that he's gone… We have to move on…_"

Hinano: _"Are you sure…?"_

Jiro: _"… Oo…"_

She didn't let me go at that time as she continues to sob on me, and at some point, I still felt the pain… But not because that he's gone but it's because it's so hurt for me to see her crying, and it really seems that I do have really feelings for her, but still; I have to do everything to make her feel better. Then soon after, our 2 teachers, sir Karasuma and ma'am Irina approached to us, he told us that we did a good job although so much deep blue happened here after his passing, as I stared at him, I also recognized that he had tears too earlier, that is the first I saw him he had tears,

Jiro: _"Sir… Are you alright?"_

Karasuma: _"Yeah…"_

Jiro: _"It's over then…"_

Karasuma: _"I guess so…"_

He told us to head back inside the classroom, he even also allowed us to stay overnight so we could take some rests as the graduation day will begin later morning, so me and Yuma command my fellow students to move along, as soon we made it inside the classroom, I looked back and oversaw the military personnel approaching, it's the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, Task Force Eagle Sun, and the United States Army altogether. I also recognized that the US Army soldiers are wearing hazmat suits and gas masks, it's the CBRN unit, clearly they are here to scan the area for possible remaining of Koro-sensei, but before their search scan starts, sir Karasuma asked SDF Commander, US Army Commander, and other JTF members not to go further inside the school, he also asked them to let (us) his students to give space and breathing room. Then so, as we headed back to our classroom and headed back to our seats, we noticed something, there are books laid on our desks, we sat down on our seats then opened the books, and it turns out that it appears that Koro-sensei wrote these for us as fast as he can on his final hours. As I review up the book, I recognized that the book format is in manga theme, I began to read and summarize every detail through pictures, I also realized that he also included the awkward moments with him, including the embarrassing experience that I had, the lecturing moments too, and even the time when he keeps reminding me about my dreams to become an American Soldier, but until I read the part of the best moments, especially when we were in Manila, and the island vacation at Okinawa back then, and some best lessons that he gave to me, my tears come back, as soon as the tears dropped onto the paper of the book, I immediately wiped my tears with my arm to resist it then pouts:

"_Ang daya nyo talaga… (You're so unfair…) You silly bastard octoperv… I really thought you said that you will live longer, pero… Minadali nyo rin pala… (but… You rushed it anyway…) I feel… I feel a lost a family again… After Jeri…"_

I couldn't tell if I should be happy or sad, but still, I tried to carry on and continue reading the book I smiled a bit since he told us to calm down and smile… Although that he's gone, but soon after until I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep, I laid my head on the desk, hoping that this is all just a dream.

It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything literally, all I can hear is my voice and my footsteps, then suddenly, I hear his laugh "_Nurufufufu!_", I followed his familiar voice, no way that is him, I tried to follow his laugh but it starts to fade out until I couldn't hear it anymore, I raised my voice until I yelled his name

"_Koro-sensei… Where' are you!? You're still here, right? Sir? Sir? Sumagot po kayo! (Answer me!) Sir Koro!_"

I slowly opened my eyes, it was bright, and I'm still in our classroom. "_I fell asleep… Is it… All a dream?"_, I looked over my smartwatch "0800", It's already morning. I looked around and saw my classmates are still sleeping on their desk, even Shino and Kaoru were sleeping, they were surely exhausted. I stare at the chalkboard for a moment then until I realized that everything what all happened last night was hoping to be just all a dream but no… It was all a reality; I sighed then bow my head staring at the opened thick book… "_I guess it wasn't a dream after all…" _ I really had to face the truth that our beloved teacher is gone… I should have said thanked and apologize to him… If only he's living…

"_We lost the best man in our existence. Though he's not a human… But a former human being, who is a moral octopus being with a pure human heart, who is more humane than actual humans. He raised, taught, and let us what who we are to be… I will not forget all the things that he left in this world for us, this is his legacy. Peace to the fallen… Koro-sensei. Your presence will be always here inside our hearts._"

-Jiro "Coyote" Kawakuma (III-E #29)


End file.
